See you on the other side
by Werinaya
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde müssen sich entgültig dem Bösen stellen. Doch Dumbledore hat vorgesorgt und stellt ihnen eine alte Freundin an ihre Seite. Damit sie nicht allein den kampf aufnehmen müssen.
1. Chapter 1

See you on the other side

Nein, das war kein Kürbissaft gewesen und nein, Gift auch nicht. Was immer es gewesen war, es machte ihn schwach, verletzlich.

Der Junge an seiner Seite zitterte vor Aufregung und auch Furcht. Er war so stolz auf ihn, so stolz. Fast so als wäre er sein eigener Sohn. Ein Bedauern mischte sich in seine Gedanken - Kinder. Dafür hatte er nie Zeit gehabt, nie hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Jetzt machte er sich Gedanken. Er hatte keine Kinder, keinen Sohn, keine Tochter, aber waren nicht alle, die er gekannt hatte, alle die er gelehrt hatte, irgendwie seine Kinder? Doch, auch sie waren seine Kinder, wenn auch nur Kinder im Geiste.

Er apparierte nun mit ihm, er spürte, dass ihm die Verzweiflung und Panik die Kraft dazu gab. Ja, der Angestellte des Ministeriums war nicht ganz unzufrieden mit ihm gewesen, der Junge konnte, wenn er wollte. Auch die Lehrer sagten, er könnte wenn er den wollte. Aber das Herz, sein Herz und seine Gefühle standen ihm oft im Weg. Im Weg? Nein, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, sein Herz hatte ihn oft genug gerettet, es stand ihm nicht im Weg.

Jetzt schien es ihm als ob sein Herz aussetzte und er sah zur Schule hoch: Das Dunkle Mal! Bei Merlin, hatten seine Schutzmassnahmen versagt?

Schnell, schnell er mußte dort hin. Die Kinder und auch die Lehrer verließen sich doch auf ihn! Zwei Besen kamen krachend angeflogen und so schnell es ging flogen beide zum Schloss. Unterwegs brach er alle Flüche, die er Stunden zuvor so sorgfältig über das Schloss gelegt hatte. Auf dem Turm angekommen schickte er den Jungen los. Severus, er benötigte Severus, nur er konnte wissen was das für ein Gebräu gewesen seien musste. Doch halt, was war das? Schnell ein Zauber gedacht und der Junge war sicher. Sein Herz, bei Merlin sein Herz würde ihn sonst verraten und ihm den sicheren Tod bringen.

Er erkannte seinen neuen Feind und trauerte. Oh mein Kind im Geiste, ich wusste, dass du es warst aber wirst du es wirklich durchführen? Er redete, reden, ja das konnte er immer gut, und auch denken, aber handeln? Hatte sich diesmal sein Herz getäuscht? Warum gerade dieser Junge? Dabei hatte er doch so auf Severus eingeredet. Mehr konnte er nicht mehr für ihn tun! Hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke ihn angebrüllt. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig!

Aber der andere, der nun erstarrt war, nun, er war sicher - das zählte.

‚Ziehe ich nun den einen dem anderen vor?', dachte er verblüfft, und noch mehr Menschen kamen.

Feinde und sogar ein Monster.

Nein, verbesserte er sich wiederum, kein Monster. Er hatte ein wahres Monster kennen gelernt. Dieser da war harmlos.

Laßt den Jungen in Ruhe, wollte er ihnen entgegenbrüllen, er ist ein Kind meines Geistes last ihn in Ruhe! Doch er war zu schwach dafür, er konnte sich nur noch an die Zinnen des Turmes klammern. So schwach, so müde.

Eine weitere Gestalt betrat die Bühne und wie er sich bewegte zeigte ihm, dass es zu spät war. Alles war zu spät. Zitternd aktivierte er alte Pfade, uralte Pfade, die in seinen jungen Jahren angelegt worden waren, und spürte, dass die Verbindung stand. Sehen, das war wichtig, nicht nur der erstarrte Junge sollte dies sehen und die anderen Todesser. Da mußte noch jemand dabei sein.

_Albus?_

Innerlich seufzte er, ja die Verbindung stand und er hörte die Stimme klar und deutlich, als ob diese Person neben ihm stand.

‚Oh Severus' dachte Albus Dumbledore.

Stille von der anderen Seite und er bemerkte, dass diese andere Seite nun auch sah.

Verzweifelt flehend sagte er den Namen des anderen: "Severus..."

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern war.

Der Lehrer sah wütend, zornig aus, er mußte dies tun, er hatte keine Wahl. Albus wußte von dem Schwur gegenüber Narzissa, natürlich wußte er davon und jetzt tat Severus das, was er immer tat. Er rettete sein Leben und das von Draco Malfoy.

‚Tu es nicht!', dachte er verzweifelt.

‚Albus!' Die andere Seite hörte sich nun stärker an, auch etwas nervös. Auch die andere Seite kannte Severus Snape.

Wie in Zeitlupe, so kam es Dumbledore auf jeden fall vor, hob Snape seinen Zauberstab, trat an den anderen vorbei. Mit einem Gesicht, verzerrt wie eine Fratze aus Zorn und Wut. Jede Faser dieses Mannes schien ihn anzuschreien: Du hast mich dazu gezwungen! DU und deine Ideen!

‚Oh vergibt ihm und mir. Ich war so töricht', dachte Albus panisch, er wusste, er hatte nur noch Bruchteile von Sekunden zu leben. ‚Oh Harry es tut mir so leid.'

‚ALBUS!', schallte es in seinem Bewußtsein und er sah noch wie der grüne Strahl auf ihn zuraste.

Albus spürte wie sein Leben aus ihm gerissen wurde und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit.

Tiefe Dunkelheit.

Die Verbindung riss ab.

Taub und blind wurde die andere Seite zurück gelassen.

Irgendwo in den Bergen ertönte ein Schrei. Es war ein langgezogener Klageschrei, gemischt mit einem Freudenschrei. Doch bald überwog nur noch die Klage. Trauer und unendlicher Schmerz mischten sich in die Stimme. Dann Wut, unendliche Wut, aus Wut wurde Zorn und schließlich verstummte die Stimme und zeigte kühle berechnende Gewissheit. Eine Stichflamme erhellte einen Raum und eine einsame, lange, rotgoldene Feder schwebte elegant auf den Fußboden.

Die Jagd war eröffnet!

Und die Zeit knapp!

(Ich sehe dich auf der anderen Seite.)


	2. Kapitel 1 Alpträume und Hochzeitsträume

Kapitel 1 Alpträume und Hochzeitsträume

Das Herz ist wie ein Kind,  
es hofft so, wie es wünscht.

Sprichwort aus der Türkei

Er schrie auf und saß aufrecht im Bett. Seit Tagen hatte er nun diese Träume. Immer und immer wieder sah er das verzweifelte Gesicht von Dumbledore, sah den Schrecken in Dracos Augen und die wutverzehrte Fratze seines ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke - Severus Snape. Harry wurde sich plötzlich sehr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er doch nicht im Ligusterweg war, als er seinen Kopf an der Decke von Rons Zimmer anschlug.

Harry Potter war im Fuchsbau, dem Zuhause von Ron Weasley, seinem besten Freund. Ron hatte ein kleines Zimmer und da es unter dem Dach lag, hatte es schräge Wände. Fluchend rieb sich Harry den Kopf, Alpträume und nun auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Verdammt!

Sein Freund sah ihn mit schreckensweiten Augen an und Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen im Türrahmen.

"Harry mein Lieber, was ist passiert?" fragte Rons Mutter besorgt und quetschte sich zwischen Koffer und Bett durch.

"Tut deine Narbe weh?" wagte nun endlich Ron zu sprechen und setzte sich etwas bedächtiger als Harry auf.

"Nein. Alpträume", murmelte Harry, es war ihm peinlich. Schon im Ligusterweg hatte er diese Alpträume gehabt und die Dursleys waren mehr als begeistert als er ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Aber die drei Tage, die er noch geblieben war um den Zauber um das Haus noch für ein weiteres Jahr bestehen zu lassen, waren die Hölle gewesen. Jede Nacht war er schreiend aufgewacht und Tante Petunia fürchtete schon, dass die Nachbarn anfingen zu reden. Bevor alles in eine Wutattacke seines Onkels ausgeartet war, war er mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, einem Notfallbus für gestrandete Zauberer und Hexen zum Fuchsbau gefahren.

In Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht spielte sich immer noch Sorge um Harry und so fügte er hinzu: "Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte Sie warnen müssen"

Die nächste Familie, der er Sorgen bereitete. Das letzte was er wollte.

"Unsinn", sagte Molly Weasley und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das was du sehen mußtest war grausam, da ist es völlig normal, dass man Alpträume hat." Und etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu: "Nicht wahr, Artur!"

Der Blick, den sie dabei ihrem Mann zuwarf, war sehr warnend.

Mr. Weasley schluckte und nickte heftig. "Ja natürlich."

"Siehst du, nichts weswegen man sich schämen muss", flötete Mrs. Weasley betont ruhig, als ob sie es jeden Tag mit Alpträumen zu tun hatte und deckte Harry wieder zu. "Versuch etwas zu schlafen, morgen kommt Hermine und, nun ja, immerhin müssen wir ja noch eine Hochzeit planen! Da willst du doch ausgeschlafen sein!"

Harry nickte heftig, nicht im Traum würde er es wagen Mrs. Weasley zu widersprechen, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Hochzeit nicht gerade ihre Traumhochzeit war.

Die Alpträume kamen wieder, aber diesmal hatte er Kontrolle über sich und schrie nicht wieder auf. Innerlich fragte sich Harry wann diese wohl enden würden. Oder ob sie überhaupt jemals endeten.

Am Morgen kam Hermine Granger und obwohl er sie nur ein paar Tage nicht gesehen hatte, wirkte sie schon wieder größer und reifer denn je. Lachend und etwas bleich war sie aus dem Fahrenden Ritter ausgestiegen und hatte einem etwas verdatterten Ron ihr Gepäck in die Arme geworfen. Sie begrüßte alle und Harry umarmte sie kurz. Ron ließ sie etwas frostig aus, sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht die kurze Affäre mit Lavender verziehen. Ginny, im Gegenteil, zog sie auch in eine herzliche Umarmung und warf dabei Harry einen zwinkerten Blick zu. Doch lange währte das große Hallo und Willkommen nicht, Mrs. Weasley scheuchte sie schon ins Haus. Die Hochzeit zwischen Bill Weasley und Fleur würde in einigen Tagen stattfinden und es galt noch Einladungen zu schreiben und mit Hermines Hilfe auch an ihre Muggelverwandten zu schreiben oder die Post an die Hexen zu versenden, die aus lauter Panik vor Todesser nur noch Muggelpost zuließen.

Panik, ja das war das richtige Wort, das die Situation im Fuchsbau beschrieb. Zum einen war da die Panik von Mrs. Weasley, die Hochzeit würde ein Fiasko werden, denn Fleur war nicht gerade die Wunschheiratskandidatin für ihren Sohn Bill gewesen. Ron hatte Panik, im Eifer der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen selber verheiratet zu werden. Ginny hatte eine panische Angst um Harry und Harry, tja Harry hatte panische Angst um Ginny. Seit er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, versuchten sie die ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeiten von Mrs. Weasley wenigstens gemeinsam zu verrichten. Zum Schluß war da noch Mr. Weasley und der bekam die Panik der magischen Gemeinschaft ab, was ihn selber beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Seit Dumbledores Tod waren alle in ihrer Trauer und Angst erstarrt und in dieser Situation war nichts leichter als seine Nachbarn anzuzeigen, nur weil sie statt gelber Blumen vielleicht dieses Jahr rote gepflanzt hatten. Das Ministerium lief über mit Falsch- und Fehlmeldungen, Zauberer und Hexen wurden wegen den irrwitzigsten Anschuldigungen festgehalten und gerade diese Situation bereitete Mrs. Weasley Kopfzerbrechen. Schon im Vorfeld hatten viele der Weasley-Verwandten abgesagt, gerade wegen dieser vielen Beschuldigungen, da saß man die momentane Situation doch lieber Zuhause ab und ging nicht auf eine Hochzeit.

Endlich, bepackt mit einem Stapel Briefen, gingen Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Harry ins nahe Dorf wo eine Poststation war. Da Mr. Weasley, dank Harry und Rons ungewöhnlicher Rückkehr nach Hogwarts im zweiten Schuljahr, kein Auto mehr hatte, gingen sie zu Fuß. Es war ein weiter Weg und erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst wie weit abseits von allen die Weasleyfamilie lebte. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und schon nach einer Stunde zauberte ihnen Mrs. Weasley eine kühle Erfrischung hervor. Dann endlich hatten sie das Dorf erreicht. Die Poststation war gekoppelt mit dem örtlichen Lebensmittelladen und als sie darauf zugingen, fiel ihnen etwas auf.

Vor dem Laden standen zwei Pferde angebunden und dösten in der Mittagshitze und als sie sich ihnen näherten, roch es dann auch stark nach Pferd und Leder. Die Pferde sahen aus wie aus einem Zirkus, sie hatten bunte Bandagen um ihre Fesseln und die Satteldecken stachen mit ihrem Neongrün förmlich ins Auge. Mrs. Weasley meinte etwas von verrückten Muggeln und drückte Ginny schnell in den Laden. Doch im Laden roch es auch nach Pferd und Leder, zwar nicht mehr so penetrant wie davor, doch an der Ladentheke stand jemand so bunt angezogen, dass Harry im ersten Moment meinte, einen verkappten Zauberer vor sich zu sehen, der versuchte unauffällig in Muggelkleidung auszusehen und es nicht geschafft hatte. Als sie näher kamen verbesserte sich Harry, das war kein Zauberer, es war eine Frau. Sie sprach in gebrochenem Englisch auf die Verkäuferin ein, in der einen Hand hielt sie ein kleines Büchlein und in der anderen wies sie auf das Regal hinter der völlig überforderten Frau.

"Ich wollen etwas dies. Dieses da!" Schnelles Blättern im Buch. "Saft vom Apfel und etwas Tee? Bitte?"

Die Verkäuferin verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich nach dem Geforderten um. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Resignation blätterte die Frau, die nach Pferd roch, in dem Buch weiter, um ihre Bestellung zu vervollständigen. Mrs. Weasley nährte sich vorsichtig den Tresen und drückte dabei Ginny und Harry hinter sich, fast so als befürchte sie einen Angriff der Kundin. Die Frau sah auf und lächelte Mrs. Weasley an. Jetzt konnte Harry sie genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Sie trug eine geflickte grüne Reiterhose, ein hellblaues verwaschenes T-Shirt, um die Hüften hatte sie einen pinken Pulli gebunden und statt Stiefeln trug sie eine Art von Turnschuhen. Auf den Tresen lag ein Helm, der ein Muster in rosa, gelb und blau hatte. Innerlich mußte Harry plötzlich lächeln. Das Auftreten erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Dumbledore, der auch immer ein Faible für bunte und verrückte Kleidung gehabt hatte. Die Verkäuferin stellte das Gewünschte auf den Tresen, es folgten noch Äpfel (wohl für die zwei Pferde), etwas Brot, Aufstrich und Salz. Freundlich nickend und mit vielen Worten, die meist falsch waren, verabschiedete sich die Frau und verschwand aus dem Laden. Die Verkäuferin wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase. "Puh, das stinkt. Bin ich froh, dass sie weg ist. Ich sage Ihnen… bis ich wußte was sie wollte! Aber es ist nun mal Kundschaft, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Harry übernahm die Sache mit den Briefen und Briefmarken, während Mrs. Weasley noch ihren Einkauf vervollständigte. Als sie den Laden verließen sprühte die Verkäuferin hinter ihnen aus einer Flasche etwas Raumduft in den Laden, im stillen Kampf gegen den Pferdegeruch. Der Platz vor dem Laden war leer. Die Pferde waren verschwunden, wie auch die Reiterin.

"Gehen die Muggelautos nicht mehr?" fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt als sie das Dorf verlassen hatten.

"Ich glaube die macht nur Urlaub", meinte Harry. "Ich habe mal etwas davon gehört, an meiner alten Muggelschule, da haben die Mädchen dort immer so was gemacht. Urlaub auf dem Reiterhof, wo man auch lange mit den Pferden unterwegs war."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Das so was Spaß machen soll? Das ist doch total rückständig."

Fast war Harry bewegt zu erklären, dass sie immerhin mit Kutschen nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden, Muggel würden das als rückständig empfinden. Doch er schwieg. Er war viel zu froh und dankbar in Ginnys Nähe zu sein. Immer wenn sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, klopfte das Herz von Harry schneller und wenn sie ihn anlächelte glaubte er die Sonne ging ein zweites Mal auf. Eins-, zweimal stolperte er, weil er nur Augen für Ginny hatte. Er wollte jede Minute in ihrer Gegenwart auskosten. Doch die reale Sonne und die zwei schweren Taschen, die er trug, brachten ihn schnell in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Der Rückweg schien um Meilen länger zu sein.

"Mrs. Weasley, warum zaubern Sie die Sachen nicht zurück?" fragte er schließlich keuchend.

"Geht nicht mein Junge. Wir haben den Schutz um unser Haus verstärkt, selbst das Apparieren ist in einem Umkreis von 3 Meilen nicht mehr möglich. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand bei der Hochzeit stört", antwortete sie freundlich, doch Harry glaube eher, dass es wegen ihm war.

Schon als er das letzte Mal im Fuchsbau gewesen war hatte man die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt, es würde ihn auch nicht wundern, wenn irgendwo Auroren im Gebüsch saßen und sie beobachteten.

Harry starrte nun vor sich auf den Boden und dachte nach. Die Sonne brannte ihm in den Nacken und Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ginny, die auch schwer schnaufend an ihrem Gepäck zu tragen hatte. Ginny sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Ich glaube, wenn Mutter so weiter macht wird das mehr als eine Hochzeit."

Harry lachte und als Mrs. Weasley sich zu ihnen umdrehte flüstere er Ginny zu: "Sag das lieber nicht zu laut, Ron befürchtet schon verheiratet zu werden."

Ginny gluckste. "Na ja seine erste Wahl ist ja dann weg, oder?"

Lachend und scherzend verging der Rückweg, sie mutmaßten wer wohl als nächstes heiratete. Ginny hoffte, dass es Remus Lupin war, der Werwolf, den sie alle kannten, mit Nymphadora Tonks, der Aurorin. Remus war ein Kapitel für sich und für Harry bedeutete der Werwolf nun mehr als er sich im ersten Moment eingestehen wollte. Der letzte überlebende Freund seines Vaters, der auf seiner Seite stand. Er hatte zusammen mit Tonks als Gäste zur Hochzeitsfeier zugesagt.

Mrs. Weasley schnaubte vor ihnen schwer. Tonks wäre ihre erste Wahl gewesen wenn es um eine Ehefrau für Bill gegangen wäre. Aber stattdessen wurde es Fleur.

Fleur rauschte durch das Haus der Weasleys wie ein silberner Blitz und Harry war nur froh, sich endlich setzten zu können. Die zukünftige Ehefrau von Bill war während ihrer Abwesenheit angekommen und versuchte alles, aus dem alten, schäbigen und bunt zusammengewürfelten Haus und Hausrat der Familie Weasley ein ansehnliches Hexenhaus zu machen.

"Isch habe wunderbare Stoffe aus Pari mitgebracht. Wi könnten Kissenbezüge daraus nä´en oder neue Vor´änge", flötete sie und entrollte einen Ballen goldschimmernder Seide vor den Augen der Anwesenden. Ginny entschuldigte sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und Hermine fiel siedendheiß ein, dass sie noch einen Brief schreiben mußte. So blieb es an Harry und Ron, mit offenen Mündern den Umgestaltungsideen von Fleur zu lauschen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde das halbe Haus abgerissen und neu gebaut werden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Sammelsurium an Muggelobjekten in dem nahen Schuppen, die Fleur am liebsten verschwinden lassen würde.

Ron hatte schon ganz rote Ohren und konnte die Augen nicht von der grazilen Gestalt Fleurs nehmen. Harry nahm es seinen Freund nicht übel, Fleur war wirklich eine Schönheit: gertenschlank, hoch gewachsen, ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und silbernes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. Kein Mann konnte ohne Staunen Fleur ansehen, wobei Harry sich immer wieder zwang an Ginny zu denken und ihr wunderbares rotes Haar. Lächelnd hing er nun seinen Tagträumen nach.

"Wir könnten auch die Zimmer neu streichen, isch habe ge´ört, dass Gelb mit einem Hauch Rot der neueste Schrei ist! Was meint ihr!", spann sie ihre Pläne weiter und sah Harry und Ron erwartungsvoll an. Harry wachte auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Ron den Mund wieder zumachte. Doch als Fleur das vor Wut rot angelaufene Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley sah meinte sie versöhnlich: "Aber neue Kissenbezüge wären doch schön oder?"


	3. Kapitel 2 Von Briefen und Kleidern

Kapitel 2 Von Briefen und Kleidern

_Alle menschlichen Organe werden irgendwann müde, nur die Zunge nicht._

_Unbekannt._

Der Tag X oder der H-Tag, wie ihn Ginny spitz nannte, näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Auch die Stimmung im Fuchsbau wurde immer gereizter und hektischer, nichts mehr war zu spüren von der molligen und friedlichen Stimmung, die sonst hier herrschte. Mrs. Weasley zählte die einkommenden Bestätigungen, die der Muggel-Postmann nun schon täglich zu ihnen brachte. Tatsächlich hatte es einige Zeit gedauert bis dieser das Haus der Weasleys überhaupt gefunden hatte, dann war er irritiert. Zum einen war ihm das windschiefe und ungewöhnliche Haus ins Auge gefallen und dann, dass es hier keinen Briefkasten gab. Ein Umstand, den Mr. Weasley eines Abends nutzte, um für Stunden im Schuppen zu verschwinden, um dem armen Postmenschen einen Briefkasten zu bauen. So kam es, dass die Familie Weasley stolzer Besitzer eines dunkelblauen Holzbriefkastens mit goldenen Sternchen wurde, auf dem in geschwungener goldener Schrift stand: Familie Weasley - der Fuchsbau. Dass seit dem der Postbote immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die Post brachte, deutete Mr. Weasley als einen Erfolg seiner handwerklichen Künste. Harry hingegen glaubte, dass es eher daran lag, dass der Mann selten in dieser Gegend einen solch extravaganten Briefkasten an einem solch ungewöhnlichen Haus gesehen hatte.

Wobei die Bestätigungen nicht weniger extravagant waren: Briefe in allen Formen und Farben, meist mit zu vielen Briefmarken, fanden ihren Weg zum Fuchsbau. Wie erwartet sagten viele Verwandte und Freunde ab. Fleur zeigte sich oft schwer enttäuscht und murmelte beim Durchzählen der Zusagen oft etwas von der Unfreundlichkeit der Briten. Mrs. Weasley hingegen wirkte oft etwas erleichtert und Harry ahnte warum. Eine Hochzeit war teuer und auch wenn Fleur einen Geldbetrag von ihrer Familie zusteuerte, reichte es lange nicht aus für eine komplette pompöse Hochzeitszeremonie. Je weniger Gäste kamen um so weniger kostete die Hochzeitsfeier. Natürlich wäre es Mrs. Weasley nie im Traum eingefallen dies laut zu sagen und noch weniger, dies auch nur andeutungsweise sich in der Nähe von Fleur anmerken zu lassen, aber sie dachte so und Harry spürte es. Überhaupt spürte Harry seit Dumbledores Tod eine Menge Dinge, die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Er nahm Dinge mit einer Klarheit wahr, wie er es vorher noch nie getan hatte. Er konnte sich an einfachen Dingen wie ein schöner Sonnenaufgang oder an den spitzen Kommentaren von Ginny erfreuen. Am Anfang hatte er geglaubt, es lag an der Trauer um Dumbledore, dass er selbst um sein Leben fürchtete und deswegen den Tag mehr genoss, dann überlegte er ob es an der Dosis Glückselixier lag, die er in seinem zurückliegenden Schuljahr genommen hatte und dieses Gefühl eine Art Nachwirkung war. Aber je mehr er diese neue Fähigkeit erforschte, umso unwahrscheinlicher wurden seine selbstgestrickten Antworten. Schließlich gab er auf und nahm es einfach hin. Im Moment konnte er dies - und warum es nicht genießen? Und gerade wenn Ginny in der Nähe war!

"Oh, es kommt!" rief Fleur eines Tages aus und ließ vor lauter Schreck eine Schüssel mit Äpfeln fallen.

Harry hielt einen sehr lebhaften Umschlag mit beiden Händen fest, der sich weigerte sich öffnen zu lassen, und wagte einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Vier große Uhus trugen ein sehr großes Paket in ihren Krallen und steuerten auf den Fuchsbau zu.

"Ich kenne die Eulen, sie gehören zu meiner Familie. OH! OH!" Fleur begann nervös auf und ab zu tänzeln, das lange silberne Haar umfing sie dabei wie ein silberner Schleier. Mrs. Weasley beobachtete sie besorgt.

"AU!" Der Umschlag hatte es geschafft, er hatte Harry in die Hand gebissen und robbte in Umschlaggeschwindigkeit über den Tisch.

"Du bleibst hier!" fluchte Harry und fing ihn wieder ein.

Die Eulen schwebten durch die von Mrs. Weasley geöffnete Tür herein und ließen das Packet sachte auf den Tisch neben Harry nieder.

Fleur tätschelte jeder Eule kurz den Kopf und öffnete dann vorsichtig das große Paket. Sie wurde sehr bleich.

"Ist es das?" fragte Mrs Weasley und ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich.

Fleur nickte stumm.

"GINNY! HERMINE! KOMMT RUNTER, ES IST DA!" rief Mrs. Weasley nach oben.

"WAS IST DA, MUM?" antwortete stattdessen Ron und kam polternd die Treppe nach unten.

"Na kaum etwas was dich interessieren würde", meinte Mrs. Weasley lachend.

Endlich reckten die beiden Mädchen ihre Köpfe nach unten.

"Und? Lass sehen Fleur", sagte Hermine lächelnd und unverhohlen neugierig.

Harry hatte es endlich geschafft und den Brief geöffnet, es war eine Zusage einer Tante dritten Grades. Fleur öffnete das Paket nun ganz und zog mit einem leisen Rascheln etwas heraus das aussah wie eine Kaskade aus Silber und Blau. Dann hielt sie es sich an und sah etwas leicht beschämt zu den zwei Mädchen hoch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass es ein Kleid war, ein wunderbares silbernes Kleid. Es sah aus als ob man silbernes Wasser in einen blauen Stoff eingewebt hatte.

"Ich habe doch nur um das alte Hochzeitskleid meiner Großmutter gebeten", murmelte Fleur.

"War ihre Großmutter nicht eine Vela?" flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr.

"Jahhh!" raunte antwortete Harry. "Ein sehr altertümliches Hochzeitskleid. Nicht wahr!"

Ginny war nun auch neben ihm. "Es ist ein Traum!"

"Zieh es an!" forderte Hermine nun laut.

"Nein, das tut sie nicht!" ging Mrs. Weasley streng dazwischen. "Das bringt Unglück!"

Fleur legte das Kleid vorsichtig wieder in den Karton, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte eindeutig, dass sie es wirklich zu gerne angezogen hätte.

"Jetzt haben wir ein Problem", meinte Mrs. Weasley in die aufkommende Stille.

"Warum?" fragten alle drei Frauen sofort.

"Das goldene Diadem von Tante Muriel passt ja schlecht auf Silber, oder?" gab Molly Weasley zu bedenken.

"Wir könnten es ja verzaubern?" schlug Ron leise vor.

"Spinnst du!" fauchte Ginny und schlug mit einem Küchentuch nach Ron. "Tante Muriel bringt dich um wenn du das tust! Sie liebt ihr Diadem, das weißt du genau. Wenn wir es verzaubern gibt's Ärger!"

"Wie wäre es stattdessen mit blauen Bändern im Haar? Wir könnten sie einflechten und hochstecken, blaue Bänder mit einigen Perlen?" schlug Hermine vor, die sehnsüchtig auf den Karton starrte.

Sofort begann die Diskussion um die Bänder, das Kleid und wieder einmal die Hochzeit. Harry verbannte den beleidigten Briefumschlag, der nun versuchte aus Frust über die anderen Briefe herzufallen, unter eine schwere Salatschüssel und beschloss, sich in dieses Gespräch nicht einzumischen. Ron, der neben ihm saß, hatte nur Augen für Fleur und nickte immer gewichtig wenn sie etwas sagte.

Am Ende der Zählung und nach zwei weiteren Tagen kündigten sich knapp zwei Duzend Personen an und es war eine wahrlich bunte Mischung. Aus Frankreich kam eine mit Fleur verwandte Vela, von den Weasleys der Muggelverwandte, Remus und Tonks (die Mrs. Weasley immer wieder aus Nervosität fragte ob sie den nun kämen, nur um es zwei Minuten später zu vergessen) und die restlichen Gäste waren Zauberer und Hexen. Zu gern hätten sie noch Hagrid eingeladen, doch der wollte auf das Schloß achten. Nach dem die Schließung von Hogwarts mehr oder weniger beschlossene Sache war schlichen einige seltsame Gestalten um das Schloß. Hagrid befürchtete, dass etwas gestohlen würde und das Ministerium war nicht bereit für eine so gut wie aufgegebene Schule Bewacher zu schicken.

Am Tag vor der Hochzeit schufteten alle, um den Garten rund um das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen. Mr. Weasley hatte sich drei Tage Urlaub genommen und bewachte die verzauberten Sensen und Rechen, die das Gras schnitten und harkten. Ron und Harry trugen Tische und Stühle in den Garten, während Ginny und Hermine den Platz für die Zeremonie mit schönen Blumen und kostbaren Teppichen ausschmückten.

"Oh Mann, was gäbe ich für einen Hauselfen", schnaufte Ron und strich das schweißnasse rote Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Lass das nur nicht Hermine hören", murmelte Harry und rückte einen Stuhl zurecht.

"Aber HE Harry, hol doch Kreacher, der kann helfen!" schlug Ron vor.

Harry zog es den Magen zusammen, als er an das unfreiwillige Anhängsel von Sirius Blacks Erbe erinnert wurde. Sirius Black, Harrys Pate, hatte alles ihm vermacht, das Haus, das Vermögen und den dazugehörigen Hauselfen Kreacher. Kreacher war äußerst wiederwillig in den Besitz von Harry übergegangen und Harry täte nichts lieber, als den Hauselfen in die Freiheit zu entlassen, nur um nicht an den Verrat erinnert zu werden, den Kreacher begangen hatte. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten den Hauselfen zu entlassen, er wußte einfach zu viel.

"Nein ich hole ihn nicht", sagte Harry und seine Stimme klang dabei hart und fest.

Ron zuckte zusammen und starrte seinen Freund an, selten waren so harte Worte zwischen ihnen gefallen und wenn, dann hatten sie meist einen triftigen Grund. Ron sah den Grund hier wohl nicht so klar.

Harry seufzte. "Er hat Sirius verraten und ich möchte so wenig mit ihm zu tun haben wie möglich."

Ron dämmerte es und er nickte langsam. "Klar Versteh ich. Entschuldige."

Harry lächelte nun wieder und deutete auf die Stühle. "Also, wie viele brauchen wir noch?"

Ron wandte sich um und zählte kurz durch, "Noch ca. 8. Ich glaube Dad hat noch einige im Schuppen. Ich hoffe es! Es wird langsam eng."

Auf den Weg zum Schuppen sahen sie wie die Sensen und Rechen stillstanden und Mr. Weasley mit einer Eule auf der Schulter da stand und einen Brief las. Er wirkte sehr besorgt, aber dann, kurze Zeit später, sehr wütend. Mit leisen Flüchen zerriss er den Brief in seine Einzelteile und warf sie in den Wind. Energischer den je machten sich nun die Gartengeräte wieder an die Arbeit. Ron und Harry starrten sich nur verwundert an.

Wenig später durchwühlten sie den Schuppen, wobei dies bald nur noch Harry machte, nachdem Ron eine dicke Spinne auf die Schulter gefallen war.


	4. Kapitel 3 Hochzeits

Kapitel 03 Hochzeits...

_In der Mitte von Schwierigkeiten liegen die Möglichkeiten._

_Albert Einstein_

Es war, wie erwartet, ein wunderbarer Tag, leicht bewölkt, warm und nicht windig - wie bestellt - und Harry hätte seinen Zauberstab verwettet wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre. Den ganzen Vormittag trafen die Besucher ein, einige apparierte außerhalb der Grenzen und gingen die letzten drei Meilen zu Fuß, andere benutzen die von Mr. Weasley beantragten Portschlüssel und einige wenige benutzten das Flohnetzwerk, das von Zauberkamin zu Zauberkamin gespannt war. Die Flohregulierungsbehörde hatte ihn für eine Stunde freigeschalten.

Wobei den imposantesten Auftritt die Vela hatte: Sie kam auf einem großen Greifen angeflogen, der gleich nach der Landung wieder mit einem Schrei davonflog. Von Fleur war den ganzen Vormittag nichts zu sehen, sie hatte sich mit Tonks und Hermine zurückgezogen, um sich für die Zeremonie fertig zu machen.

Bill Weasley, ihr Bräutigam und schon in festliche Roben gehüllt, hinkte schwer gestützt auf einen Stock von Gast zu Gast und begrüßte sie alle persönlich. Viele versuchten es zu vermeiden, aber es waren ihnen anzusehen wie schockiert und tief betroffen sie über Bills Aussehen waren. Der früher so strahlende und wunderschöne Bill war ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst, Dank eines Werwolfangriffs. Sein Gesicht war eine Ruine, gezeichnet von den Krallen und Hieben von Fenrir Greyback, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Zum Glück war Fenrir damals in seiner menschlichen Form gewesen, sonst wäre Bill jetzt ein Werwolf, so hatte es nur leichte Essveränderungen gegeben. Auch war nun ein Bein etwas steif und somit Bills Bewegungen nicht mehr ganz so flüssig und leicht wie früher.

Fleur hatte an dem Abend wo Bill angegriffen worden war, wahre Stärke bewiesen und erklärt, dass egal wie Bill aussehe sie ihn immer noch lieben würde. Der beste Satz, der Harry dabei in Erinnerung geblieben war, lautete: "Ich glaube ich sehe gut genug für uns beide aus!" und Harry gab ihr von ganzem Herzen Recht.

Als dann ihr Muggelverwandter mit einem kleinen VW Golf in die Einfahrt gefahren kam, war das Hallo eher leise. Keiner hatte ihn seit Jahren gesehen. In Anzug und Krawatte stieg er aus und sah zuerst schüchtern den versammelten Zauberern und Hexen entgegen. Die Vela namens Louise nahm sich ein Herz ging freudestrahlend auf ihn zu, was dem Mann sofort die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Willkommen! Sie müssen Edward sein, der Vetter von Molly", meinte sie gewinnend.

"J...jjj...aaa!" antwortete der Mann völlig überfordert, denn wenn eine Vela ihren Charme spielen ließ waren ihr alle Männer ergeben.

"Kommen Sie. Eine so lange Reise in einem solchen Gefährt muss Sie doch bestimmt ermüdet haben!" zwitscherte sie und führte den Verwandten zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken. Im Hintergrund duckte sich Ginny vor Lachen weg und meinte, sie müsse dringend nach der Bowle in der Küche sehen.

Harry grinste nur von einem Ohr zum anderen; das würde eine gute Hochzeit werden. Dann stieg zu Harrys Überraschung Remus Lupin aus dem Wagen. Vor lauter Erstaunen über das beherzte Eingreifen der Vela hatte keiner bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Wagen gesessen hatte. Harry ging auf ihn zu. Remus sah noch dem etwas verwirrten Verwandten hinterher bis er Harry sah.

"Hallo Harry!" begrüßte er ihn freudestrahlend und angelte nach einem Spazierstock, der auf der Rückbank lag.

Remus Lupin sah bleich aus und obwohl er einen Festumhang trug sah man eindeutig, dass dieser nicht der neueste war. Werwölfe hatten dank Fenrir Greyback einen schweren Stand und bekamen so gut wie nie Arbeit. Das Strahlen auf dem zerfurchten Gesicht von Remus verschwand und er ächzte leise. Harry kam ihm zu Hilfe und holte den Stock von der Rückbank des Autos.

"Danke dir", flüsterte Remus und lehnte sich schwer gegen das Auto.

"Vollmond?" fragte Harry leise.

"Habe mich gestern früh erst zurück verwandelt", sagte Remus mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht. "Zum Glück hatte Edward gehalten und mich die letzten Meilen mitgenommen. Ein sehr netter Mann."

"Sie hätten einen Portschlüssel von Mr. Weasley bekommen können. Warum haben Sie nicht gefragt?" meinte Harry besorgt und begleitete nun den Werwolf zu den anderen.

"Ich wollte Arthur nicht noch mehr Probleme bereiten, er hat die Hochzeit schon extra um zwei Tage verlegt, damit ich dabei seinen konnte. Zuerst war ein anderer Termin geplant wußtest du das?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf, nein das hatte er nicht gewußt.

"Da wollte ich nicht noch um mehr bitten", murmelte Remus Lupin und ließ sich etwas abseits vorsichtig auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Sofort hatte Bill sie entdeckt und kam auf Harry und Remus zugehumpelt.

"REMUS!" rief er freudestrahlend aus. "Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest!"

"Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich das verpassen wollen, Bill. Meinen Glückwunsch zu deinem und Fleurs Festtag!" antwortete Lupin und nur noch Harry konnte das leise Zittern in der Stimme hören.

Der Werwolf mußte große Schmerzen haben.

"Harry. Könntest du für Remus etwas zu trinken holen? Was willst du? Saft? Tee? Einen Sekt? Fleurs Verwandte hat einen wunderbaren Tropfen aus Frankreich mitgebracht! Die Bowle dauert leider noch einen Moment", sagte Bill zu Remus.

"Einfach nur ein Glas Wasser für den Anfang", meinte Remus.

Harry ging los und schlängelte sich durch die Gäste, um für Lupin ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen.

Die Vela stand auch am Getränketisch und holte gerade zwei Gläser Sekt. Es roch nach Blumen in ihrer Nähe und die Sonne brach sich in kaskadeartigen silberner Sterne in ihrem Haar. Sie summte leise vor sich hin, ihre Stimme war der eines Engels gleich. Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Was zum Teufel dachte er da alles? Harry vermied ihren Blick und starrte stur auf die Wasserkanne. Ein Glas Wasser, nicht mehr. Nur ein Glas Wasser. Er konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Lupin brauchte ein Glas Wasser. Das silberne Haar verschwand von seiner Seite und Harry gestattete sich etwas aufzuatmen. Mit einigen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn balancierte er das Glas zu Remus Lupin, der nun allein dasaß und das Treiben mit wachem Blick beobachtete.

"Hier Ihr Glas Wasser", sagte Harry und bemerkte, dass nun seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

Besorgt sah Lupin ihn an. "Harry, stimmt was nicht?"

"Es ist die Vela. Sie war am Getränketisch", flüsterte Harry und wischte sich die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

"Ah ja, ich verstehe. Aber sie ist neben ihren Eltern die einzige Verwandte, die es gewagt hatte aus Frankreich zu kommen. Sogar ihre kleine Schwester durfte nicht mit - zu gefährlich", meinte Lupin und sah nun seinerseits interessiert zu der Vela.

Sie war eine hervorragende Unterhalterin, sie lachte über einen Witz, den Edward gemacht hatte. Der Mann war ihren Reizen komplett erlegen.

"Sollen wir ihn warnen?" fragte Harry der auf die Entfernung die wunderschöne Frau leichter betrachteten konnte.

"Ach warum? Laß ihnen doch den Spaß. Es ist schon so schwer genug für ihn als einziger Muggel hier." Lupin machte eine abweisende Bewegung mit der Hand.

"Wer hat hier Spaß?" kam es hinter Harry.

"Tonks!" rief er überrascht aus.

Die junge Aurorin lächelte ihn an und sah dann zu Lupin. "Wie geht es dir Remus?" fragte sie.

"Das Übliche. Ist es bald soweit?" Neugierig sah er zum Haus.

"Ja und ich kann verraten, sie sieht traumhaft aus!" flüsterte Tonks geheimnisvoll und strich sich dabei das bonbonfarbene Haar aus der Stirn.

Ganz plötzlich schlug die Stimmung um, die fröhlichen Gespräche verstummten langsam und kein Lachen schallte mehr über den Rasen. Langsam bewegten sich alle zum Zeremonienplatz, den Hermine und Ginny so liebevoll mit Blumen und Teppichen gestaltet hatten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und wie durch Zauberei mußte keiner in der zweiten Reihe stehen. Eine hochgewachsene Zauberin in weißen Roben trat in den Kreis und sah erwartungsvoll zum Haus. Bill stand leicht nervös neben dem Eingang und wartete auf seine Braut.

Und mit langen "Aha´s" und "Oh´s" kam Fleur schließlich aus dem Haus, begleitet von ihren Eltern, die den langen silbernen Schleier hinter ihr kurz ordneten. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich standfest geweigert die Rüschenkleider anzuziehen und Fleurs Schleppenträgerinnen zu spielen. Was der Schleppe und Fleurs Aussehen keinen Abbruch tat. Das Kleid, das Harry kurz gesehen hatte, war schon schön gewesen, jetzt war es ein Traum.

Bill trat vor, nahm sachte ihren Arm und begleitet von ihren Eltern traten sie in den Kreis. Harry war noch nie bei einer Zaubererhochzeit dabei gewesen und bis auf dass alle in einem Kreis um die jungen Leute standen war fast alles ebenso wie bei einer Muggelhochzeit.

Die Zeremonienmeisterin sprach von der wahren Liebe, von Vertrauen, Rücksicht aber auch von schweren Zeiten, von Prüfungen, die man bestehen musste und betonte besonderst die Achtung, die beide voreinander haben sollten. Ganz heimlich hatte sich Ginny an Harrys Seite geschoben und nahm nun seine Hand. Harry wurde es warm ums Herz und während er Ginnys Hand kurz drückte, um zu zeigen, dass er froh war, dass sie an seiner Seite stand, vollzog sich vor ihren Augen der letzte Teil des Hochzeitsrituals. Am Ende küssten sich Bill und Fleur innig und die Zauberer um sie herum ließen Blumen regnen und weiße Tauben in den Himmel steigen.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als in die Hochrufe der Zuschauer mit einzufallen, denn er durfte ja noch nicht zaubern. Erst in ein paar Tagen würde er 17 werden und dann auch außerhalb der Schule Magie wirken dürfen. Es folgte der obligatorische erste Tanz und die fröhlichen Gespräche setzten wieder ein. Auf dem Hochzeitstisch stapelten sich nun langsam die Geschenke und Fleur kam bis zur Dämmerung fast nicht zum Sitzen, denn jeder wollte einmal mit der Braut tanzen. Harry vergaß die warnenden Worte von Remus und tanzte selber mit Ginny über den Rasen. Als die Sonne unterging kam endlich das warme Essen auf den Tisch und alle waren so begeistert, endlich etwas Herzhaftes zu bekommen, dass sie die Schatten, die an den Hecken und Bäumen entlang huschten, nicht sahen.


	5. Kapitel 4 Alpträume

Kapitel 4 ... Alpträume

Leben ist das passiert,

wenn man gerade andere Pläne macht.

Unbekannt.

Später konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen wie es genau geschehen war. Aber als sich alle langsam auf die Tische zubewegten um zu essen, erstarrte alles. Es war als wenn jemand plötzlich die Zeit angehalten hätte. Nur das Singen der Vögel strafte diese Illusion Lügen. Die Gesichter waren erstarrt und nur in den Augen der Anwesenden konnte man den aufkommenden Horror sehen. Ausgeschaltet waren das fröhliche Lachen und die Gespräche. Es war schief gegangen, gewaltig schief.

Aus den Schatten lösten sich fünf schwarze Gestalten, die nun gackernd lachten und ihre Zauberstäbe vor sich hielten.

OOO

Sie ritt die Straße entlang, um ein Nachtlager zu finden. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter dem Horizont und warf die letzten goldenen Strahlen über das Land. Es war ein angenehmer Tag gewesen, nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt, recht ungewöhnlich für den ausgehenden Juli, aber sie hatte schon Ungewöhnlicheres erlebt. Außerdem war da ein Gefühl, das sie nicht ganz einordnen konnte, so hieß es heute Nacht einen guten Lagerplatz zu finden. Während sie die Landschaft absuchte blieb ihr Pferd plötzlich stehen. Mit Zungenschnalzen wollte sie es weiter treiben, doch das Tier stand wie festbetoniert. Selbst ihr Packpferd weigerte sich weiter zu gehen. Verblüfft starrte sie auf den Weg vor sich. Mit dem Rest Sonnenlicht konnte sie nichts erkennen. Doch sie reiste schon zu lange mit ihren Tieren um nicht ihren Instinkten zu vertrauen. Vorsichtig stieg sie vom Pferd und tastete sich langsam die Straße vor. Sie stieß auf etwas Festes. Verwundert sah sie das Stück Straße an, zu sehen war nichts, aber da lag etwas. Etwas Unsichtbares, etwas Unsichtbares verhüllt von etwas, das sich wie Stoff anfühlte. Langsam zog sie an dem Stoff und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Die Zeit war gekommen!

OOO

"Das war ja einfacher als ich dachte", lachte eine Frauenstimme und endlich konnte Harry sie genauer sehen.

Todesser! Es waren tatsächlich Gefolgsleute von Voldemort, die sie überfallen hatten. In ihren schwarzen Roben, Kapuzen und Masken sahen sie so unwirklich aus und passten so gar nicht in den reich geschmückten Garten der Weasleys.

Sie huschten zwischen den Besuchern herum und nahmen ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab. Als einer der Kapuzengestalten an ihm vorbei ging, wehte der Geruch von schalem Schnaps zu ihm. Die Todesser hatten sich anscheinend einen Drink genehmigt und dann beschlossen etwas Spaß zu haben. In Harry brodelte es, wie hatten sie so einfach überfallen werden können? Hatte nicht Mr. Weasley selbst einige Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt. Wie konnte dieser Alptraum jetzt passieren? So einfach? So schnell?

"Ich habe alle Lis", rief eine Männerstimme hinter Harry und plötzlich konnte er sich wieder bewegen.

Ein kollektives Keuchen ging durch die versammelte Hochzeitsgemeinschaft. Familien und Freunde drängten sich zu kleinen Gruppen zusammen und starrten voll Furcht auf die fünf Todesser, die ihr Werk zufrieden betrachteten. Harry zog Ginny hinter sich und als er sich nach Ron und Hermine umsah bemerkte er zufrieden, wie sein Freund Hermine zu seinen Brüdern Fred und Georg gedrängt hatte. Instinktiv wußten alle, dass Muggelgeborene und Muggel nun am gefährdetsten waren. Selbst die Vela, die nun gar nicht mehr wunderschön aussah, sondern eher mehr einem Monster mit Vogelkopf und Flügeln glich, hatte den zitternden Muggelverwandten der Weasleys hinter ihre Flügel geschoben. Die Lampen die überall im Garten hingen, gingen magisch an und beleuchteten die gespenstische Szene.

"Einen Gruß von unserem Lord", meinte einer der Todesser schnippisch und verbeugte sich, "er..." doch weiter kam der Todesser nicht mehr.

Verwirrt sahen alle in Richtung Straße, dort kam zu Fuß eine Frau in den Garten der Weasleys. Ihr folgten zwei Pferde. Harry hätte gelacht, wenn die Situation nicht so Ernst gewesen wäre. Die Reiterin kämpfte tapfer mit einer großen Landkarte, die in der Stille ungewöhnlich laut knisterte, und hatte eine kleine Taschenlampe im Mund. Sie grummelte wütend in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht kannte und dank der Taschenlampe im Mund auch nicht einordnen konnte. Er stockte und sah genauer hin. Es war die Frau, die er einige Tage zuvor in dem Lebensmitteladen im Dorf gesehen hatte. Der bunte Helm, der an ihrem Arm baumelte, und die geflickte Reithose waren zu markant um nicht erkannt zu werden. Sie sah auf und lächelte in die geschockte Runde. Langsam nahm sie die Lampe aus dem Mund schien zu überlegen was sie sagen sollte.

Nach einer Weile verkündete sie: "Verlaufen!" und wurde dabei etwas rot, "wehr peinlich. Weg kennen?"

Die Todesser hatten sich schnell gefasst. Grob fasste einer die Frau am Arm und schob sie zu den anderen. Verwirrt starrte sie den maskierten Mann an.

"Ich bedanken, aber nein Danke. Kein Hunger", meinte sie in ihrem schlechten Englisch. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben ließ der Todesser sie in der Nähe von Harry stehen. Sie lächelte tapfer, nickte höflich den anderen zu. "Dank viel. Aber ich suche nur Weg nach Little Green. Kein Hunger wirklich. Ich nicht stören will Kostümfeier."

"Halte endlich die Klappe, Muggel!", schrie einer der Todesser sie an und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Da wurde die Frau endlich still und sah skeptisch den Zauberstab an. Harry, der sie genauer im Licht der Lampen sehen konnte, bemerkte noch etwas anderes. In ihrem Blick lag Resignation und Frustration. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah sie nun auf und blickte zu ihren Pferden, die brav in der Einfahrt warteten. Mit lautem Knistern faltete sie die Karte zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Für eine Muggel mußte das alles sehr verwirrend sein.

"Lis, hol die Gäule", befahl der Todesser, der drohend einen Zauberstab in Richtung der Reiterin gehoben hatte. Die Todesserfrau ging auf die Pferde zu und zerrte grob an den Zügel.

"Oh lieber nicht. Pferde sehr empfindlich, ich helfen, wenn stören. Erwarten Besuch?" Die Reiterin ging auf die Todesserfrau zu, doch der ihr am nächsten stehende Mann stieß sie grob in einen Stuhl.

"Klappe halten und Lis, stell dich nicht so an!" schrie er genervt.

Als sich die Pferde immer noch keinen Millimeter rührten schlug Lis mit dem Zügel zu. Das war der Reiterin zuviel, sie zuckte zusammen als ihre Pferde geschlagen wurden.

Es folgte ein komplizierter Pfiff und die Pferde wirbelten herum und jagten aus der Einfahrt die Straße entlang. Wenig später waren sie in der aufkommenden Nacht verschwunden und hinterließen nur Staub in der Luft und eine Todesserin. Diese lag äußert unrühmlich im Staub und fluchte lauthals.

"Ich wollten nur Weg fragen und ihr so unhöflich sein. Wirklich, ich denken anders von Briten", meinte die Reiterin schlicht, stand auf und starrte den Mann durch seine Maske an.

"Wir sprechen uns noch", sagte der Todesser mit bebender Stimme. Die Reiterin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Harry war immer noch darauf bedacht Ginny hinter seinem Rücken zu wissen. Die Todesser berieten sich kurz, die Muggel war ihnen einfach in den Weg gekommen und hatte sie in ihrem Vorhaben und ihrem Auftritt unrühmlich unterbrochen.

"Der Dunkle Lord verlangt, dass dies hier zu einem Exempel wird", fauchte einer.

"Na und? Töten wir die Muggel gleich mit. Er will Leichen sehen. Da kommt die doch gerade recht", bekam er zur Antwort.

Mit Sorge sah sich Harry nun nach der Muggel um. Sie wirkte ruhig aber immer noch leicht erzürnt. Ahnte sie in welcher Gefahr sie war? Wohl kaum.

Doch es kam anders als erwartet: Sie nahmen nicht die Muggel oder den Muggelverwandten, sie nahmen Ginny. Schnell packte die Todesserin hinter Harry und zog Ginny hervor.

"Warum nicht mit einer Hexe anfangen? Mit der Tochter der Blutverräterfamilie Weasley", lachte sie.

Mrs. Weasley schrie auf und wollte sich auf die Todesserin stürzen. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und die totenbleiche Mrs. Weasley erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Mr. Weasley, der hinter seiner Frau hergerannt kam, ereilte das gleiche Schicksal. Harry versuchte nach Ginny zu greifen, doch plötzlich hatte die Muggel eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drückte warnend zu. Als er sich nach ihr umdrehte schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie sah zu Ginny, die sich wehrte und schrie, und Harry sah in den Augen der Muggel unendliche Traurigkeit und Bedauern. Sie trat nach vorne, während Ginny sich losreißen konnte und unsanft gegen die Reiterin fiel. Mit schreckensweiten Augen sah sie die Fremde an, doch diese lächelte und schob Ginny wieder auf Harry zu.

Die Todesser sahen die Muggel nur ernst an und nickten schließlich. Sie nahmen sie grob am Arm und zerrten sie Richtung Haus. Drei Todesser verschwanden im Haus und zwei, darunter die Frau namens Lis, hielten draußen Wache. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen was im Haus geschah. Aber er war unendlich froh, dass Ginny nun für einige Zeit in Sicherheit war. Er drückte sie fest an sich und spürte wie sie zitterte. Beschämt sah er weg vom Haus, er war unendlich dankbar, dass Ginny bei ihm war während die Muggel im Haus ihren persönlichen Alptraum durchleben musste, der höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Tod enden würde. Harry schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, er zog ein Leben dem anderen vor. Verbittert schloß er die Augen und hielt Ginny nur noch fester. Das war alles so unfair!

Nach Minuten, die jedem endlos vorkamen, geschah etwas Seltsames und im Nachhinein konnte Harry nicht mehr erklären, wie genau alles vonstatten ging. Nur dass keiner der Todesser diesen Abend überleben würde.

Es ertönte ein Schrei aus dem Haus - ob er von der Muggel war oder einem der Todesser gehörte konnte keiner sagen. Aber er war laut genug um einen der beiden Wachen zu beunruhigen. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat langsam das Haus. Es dauerte Minuten, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen, aber der Mann kam nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Das Haus strahlte eine trügerische Ruhe aus und aus der geöffneten Tür schien das Kerzenlicht hell. Es blieb die Frau übrig, sie wurde nervös und versetzte alle in eine Starre. So waren die Gäste und auch Harry gezwungen alles starr zu beobachten. Es herrschte Totenstille, bis auf das Rascheln der Blätter, als der Wind über sie strich. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte sich die Frau der offenen Haustür. Sie schlich sich an wie ein Panter auf der Jagd, geschmeidig, gefährlich, und alles an ihr sprach, dass diese Todesserfrau das Töten gewöhnt war.

Geduckt starrte sie in das Haus und stolperte rückwärts, sie keuchte vor Schrecken auf. Das Elegante war verschwunden und die Frau wirkte wie ein verschrecktes Kind. Was immer sie sah, es erschreckte selbst einen Todesser. Sie sah sich schnell nach den Gästen um, die immer noch erstarrt waren.

"WER IST DAS?" kreischte sie und ihre Stimme hatte alles menschlich verloren.

"WAS IST DAS?" schrie sie und nackte Angst schwang nun in ihrer Stimme.

Sie wirbelte verloren auf dem großen Vorplatz des Hauses herum und suchte die Nacht ab. Ein Ast knackte und aus dem Schatten des Hauses trat die Muggel. Völlig ruhig und aufgeräumt. Das Licht, das aus der Tür fiel, schien ihr stark in den Rücken und ließ so nicht ihr Gesicht erkennen. Die Todesserin zeigte zitternd auf das Haus. "Das... das..."

"Und ihr wollt euch Todesser nennen?" fragte die Muggel nun fast ohne Fehler aber dennoch mit Akzent. "Da habe ich aber schon anderes erlebt. Eine Schande, wirklich."

Mit einem unmenschlichen Kreischen und wie ein wildes Tier warf sich die Todesserin auf die Frau. Diese jedoch trat einfach zur Seite und machte eine seltsame Bewegung. Die Hexe fiel tot zu Boden, was genau sie umgebracht hatte konnte im ersten Moment keiner sagen. Aber der Fluch war aufgehoben und die Gäste konnten sich wieder bewegen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf Ginny herab, die nun zitternd auf den Boden saß.

Doch die Muggel schien nicht erleichtert, sie zog etwas von der Schulter und Harry konnte einen Bogen erkennen. Wachsam sah sie sich um, dann legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schien die Witterung aufzunehmen. Völlig still stand sie da, hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und suchte etwas. Aber was? Harry sah sich um. Es war kein lebender Todesser mehr zu sehen.

Mr. Weasley wollte zu seiner Tochter eilen doch die Frau befahl barsch: "NICHT BEWEGEN! KEINER BEWEGT SICH!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt Harry wie Tonks sich nun auch suchend umsah. Hatten sie etwas übersehen?

Langsam legte die Muggel einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Dann, wie in Zeitlupe, spannte sie den Bogen und zielte genau auf Harry. Für Potter war es wie in einem bösen Traum. Er fühlte sich völlig paralysiert, wie damals als er Voldemort im Ministerium gegenüber gestanden hatte. Er wusste, er musste sich ducken, irgendetwas machen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er starrte die Muggel nur an, und ihren Pfeil. Er hörte Ginny und Hermine aufschreien, Mrs Weasley kreischte nur: "NICHT HARRY!"

Sie ließ die Sehne los und der Pfeil schnellte vor. Er surrte ungewöhnlich laut in Harry Ohren. Er sah seinem Tod ins Auge und er hatte keine Angst.


	6. Kapitel 5 Der Todmannschalter

Kapitel 5 Der Todmannschalter

Alles im Leben hat seinen Preis;  
Auch die Dinge, von denen man sich einbildet,  
man kriegt sie geschenkt.

Fontane

Er hörte den Pfeil an seinem Ohr vorbeizischen und dann ein dumpfen Keuchen hinter ihm. Plötzlich fiel etwas Schweres gegen Harry und er stürzte mit dem was es auch immer war zu Boden. Urplötzlich roch es nach Blut und Harry ahnte was die Fremde da hinter ihm erschossen hatte.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben ging die Muggel zu Harry und zog ihn unter dem zuletzt getöteten Todesser, der sich unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel versteckte hatte, hervor. Etwas grob stellte sie ihn auf die Beine und zog ihren Pfeil aus der Leiche heraus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die niemand kannte. Als sie die erstarrten und überraschten Gesichter der anderen sah lachte sie und wies mit dem Pfeil auf den Todesser. "Idioten. Das waren sie schon immer. Bei allen was ihnen heilig war, ich dachte Tom hätte seine Truppe seit damals besser ausgebildet."

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sah nun Harry an. Sie wirkte nun entspannt, freundlich, fast so als würde sie Harry gerade auf einem Rummel treffen und nicht auf einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Schlachtfeld. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Und du junger Mann, warum musstest du so schnell aus dem Haus deiner Tante verschwinden? Bis ich dich wieder gefunden hatte! Durch halb England mußte ich reisen und wäre beinahe zu spät gekommen."

Mrs. Weasley stürmte auf ihre Tochter zu, ging in die Knie und umarmte sie schluchzend fest. Mr. Weasley hingegen war zu dem letzten gefallenen Todesser hinüber gegangen und betrachtete ihn schockiert. Dann stieß er vorsichtig mit der Fußspitze gegen den Leichnam.

"Er ist wirklich tot, Mr. Weasley", sagte die Frau und steckte den Pfeil weg.

Aus dem Schatten des Hauses traten nun die Pferde. Eins senkte den Kopf und schnupperte an der toten Frau.

Die Muggel lachte und rief ihm etwas zu. Das Pferd sah auf und schüttelte sich, das Geschirr klapperte leise dabei.

Die Gäste wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen und außer Mrs. Weasleys Schluchzen herrschte Totenstille. Der abnehmende Mond war aufgegangen und beleuchte zusammen mit den Kerzen und Lampen die grausame Kulisse.

Es war Remus, der sich als erster wirklich bewegte, ohne Schock und ohne Frucht. Als Werwolf hatte er viel gesehen und noch mehr erlebt. Langsam und bedächtig ging er auf das Wohnhaus der Weasleys zu. Er warf einen kurzen Blick ins Haus, dann sprach er aus was alle dachten und die Todesserin bereits einmal geschrieen hatte: "Wer sind Sie?"

Die Frau lachte und befestigte den Bogen am Sattel ihres Reitpferdes.

"Wer ich bin? Falsche Frage Mr. Lupin. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal." Nun lehnte sie sich keck gegen das Pferd.

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an, woher kannte sie alle Namen?

Lupin betrachtete noch einmal das Schlachtfeld im Haus, er wirkte nicht wütend wegen der unfreundlichen Antwort, eher nachdenklich. "Wie heißen Sie?"

Doch sie schüttelte weiter den Kopf.

In Harry dämmerte es und er fragte laut und deutlich. "Wer schickt Sie?"

"Eine Eingebung, Mr. Potter?" fragte sie, es klang amüsiert.

"Nein, eine Ahnung. Wer schickt Sie?" fragte Harry mit Nachdruck. Langsam nervte ihn dieses Gehabe.

"Sagen wir so, er war jemand, den wir beide kannten und jeder auf seine Art schätzte", sagte sie und klang plötzlich sehr ernst. Aller Humor oder Überheblichkeit waren verschwunden, stattdessen wirkte sie nun ernst und auch etwas traurig.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Packpferd um und holte eine lange kunstvoll verzierte Holzschachtel heraus. Wortlos hielt sie sie Harry hin.

Harry zögerte, doch sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Schachtel entgegen und öffnete sie - er keuchte.

Phönixfedern! Langsam hob er eine nach der anderen hoch. Sie glänzten Golden im Licht der Kerzen. Insgesamt waren es sieben Phönixfedern. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

"Dumbledore", flüsterte Hermine und trat hinter Ron hervor. Sie ging auf Harry zu und nahm eine Phönixfeder von ihm entgegen.

"Jede Feder steht für eine besondere Begegnung. Jede Feder steht für das Schicksal eines oder mehrerer Menschen. Jede Feder steht für ein Versprechen", sagte die Frau leise und traurig. "Und eine Feder bist du, Harry Potter."

"Wie heißen Sie?" wiederholte Harry die Frage von Lupin.

"Nur Dumbledore kannte meinen Namen. Auch hatte ich so viele." Sie wirkte zerknirscht und überlegte.

Sie dachte lange nach dann sie klatschte in die Hände. "Eryel, ja ich glaube das würde im Moment passen. Du darfst mich so nennen. Und nun räume ich etwas auf. Immerhin ist doch hier noch eine Hochzeitsfeier, oder?"

Sie ging an Lupin vorbei und verschwand im Haus. Remus schloss umsichtig die Tür und ging zurück zu Mr. Weasley, der immer noch erstarrt neben den Toten stand.

"Geht nicht in das Haus", meinte Lupin schlicht und hielt Tonks auf, die sich darauf zu bewegte. "Tu es nicht."

Harry sah Eryel, wie sie wieder die Tür öffnete und den ersten der vier Todesser in ihren Roben eingewickelt aus dem Haus schleifte. Hinter ihm erwachte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft aus ihrem Schock. Wortlos setzten sich viele an den Tisch. Einige weinten leise und wurden wiederum leise von Verwandten und Freunde getröstet. Es war eine surreale Geräuschkulisse, die Eryel bei ihrer Arbeit begleitet.

Eryel verschwand wieder im Haus und schleifte den nächsten Toten heraus. Sie hatte alle Todesser umgebracht und ihre Leichen so gut verpackt, dass keiner erkennen konnte wie sie das geschafft hatte. Lupin murmelte etwas, bückte sich und nahm der toten Frau seinen Zauberstab ab.

"Ich mache das sauber", meinte er schlicht und wies mit dem Kopf zum Haus.

Remus schloß die Haustür hinter sich. Eryel nahm es schulterzuckend hin und nahm die restlichen Zauberstäbe, die unter der toten Frau hervorlugten, an sich. Mit einem leisen Poltern ließ sie die Stäbe auf den Tisch fallen und reichte Harry den seinen. Woher sie wusste, dass es seiner war, konnte sich Harry nicht erklären. Aber es gab noch mehr Fragen, also stellte er sie:

"Warum Dumbledore?" fragte Harry. "Warum kommen Sie erst jetzt?"

"Er hielt es für das Beste. Hast du geglaubt er läßt dich im Stich?" Sie sortierte die Stäbe und reichte dem ihr am nächsten stehenden Zauberer den seinen.

"Nicht so lange einer ihm die Treue hält", sagte Harry trotzig.

Sie lachte. "Ja das auch. Aber er war kein Narr. Auf jeden Fall nicht als er mit mir das absprach. Ich bin sein Todmannschalter."

"Sein was?" Ron trat nun auch vor und kramte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Berg von Stäben hervor. Hermine stand immer noch neben Harry und strich sanft über eine der Phönixfedern. Ron brachte ihr ihren Zauberstab.

"Sein Todmannschalter. Ein Ding oder Person die automatisch aktiviert wird, wenn der Auftraggeber stirbt. Man benötigt keine großen Zeichen oder Nachrichten. Der Todmannschalter weiß wann er aktiviert wurde. Auf jeden Fall habe ich es sehr wohl bemerkt als Dumbledore starb. Immerhin ich ja hier." Als sie die verwirrten Gesichter sah fügte sie hinzu: "Eine Art vollautomatische Lebensversicherung. In dem Fall war es nicht die von Dumbledore, sondern die deinige." Sie wies auf Harry und fuhr fort. "Und wenn ich mir das hier ansehe, so war seine Entscheidung richtig."

"Aber da waren Auroren. Das haben sie mir geschrieben. Sie haben Auroren für die Hochzeit abgestellt. Schutzflüche und Alarmzauber. Es müßte von Auroren hier doch nur wimmeln!" murmelte Mr. Weasley, der immer noch nicht die Augen von den Toten nehmen konnte.

"Die Auroren sind tot. Ich habe sie gefunden. Es waren drei, nicht wahr?" Sie gab einer Hexe ihren Stab zurück, die so sehr zitterte, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. "Und nur keine Sorge, es wird bald hier von Auroren wimmeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Todesser alle Flüche und Zauber aufgehoben haben. Es hätte zu lange gedauert."

"Und ich war der Meinung, dass all die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen genügen." Mr Weasley trat nun auf sie zu und nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen.

"Nicht wenn Harry Potter hier ist, Mr. Weasley." Sie ging nun auf Mrs. Weasley zu, die sich immer noch an Ginny klammerte.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ihr Stab", sagte sie freundlich und ihre Stimme klang dabei so weich wie Samt.

Ginny, welche die Notwendigkeit einsah, dass ihre Mutter sie nun brauchte, hielt sie so fest es ging und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Von Hochzeitstimmung war keine Rede mehr. Die meisten Gäste verabschiedeten sich so bald sie ihre Zauberstäbe hatten und sie wieder ohne großes Zittern laufen konnten. Bill und Fleur sahen sich traurig an und Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Die Todesser waren wegen ihm gekommen, auch wenn sie es nicht offen gesagt hatten. Voldemort wollte zeigen, dass er nirgends sicher war. Die wenigen, die blieben, waren die engsten Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Sogar die Vela und der Muggelverwandte blieben. Edward sah es als seine Pflicht an, seinen magischen Verwandten zu helfen. Den Gesichtern der Weasleys nach hätte ihm dies keiner zugetraut. Edward half zusammen mit der nun wieder wunderschönen Vela aufzuräumen, umgestoßene Stühle aufzustellen und versorgte die immer noch weinende Mrs. Weasley mit einem großzügig bemessenen Glas Whisky.

Tonks trat nehmen Harry und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schulter. Zusammen sahen sie wie Eryel die Pferde absattelte und auf die offengelassene alte Pferdekoppel der Weasleys brachte.

"Warum hat uns Dumbledore nie von ihr erzählt?" fragte sich Tonks laut.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch er konnte sich dies nicht erklären. Dabei hatte Dumbledore ihm am Ende so viel erzählt, so viel gezeigt.

Sein Magen fühlte sich nun an wie ein kalter Eisklumpen, aber nichts hatte ihm geholfen. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht retten können. Eryel sortierte ihr weniges Hab und Gut von den Satteltaschen als sie aufsah und kurz angebunden sagte: "Auroren."

Und sie kamen.

Und sie kamen mit Verspätung, wie Eryel ihnen vorhergesagt hatte.


	7. Kapitel 6 Entscheidungen

Kapitel 6 Entscheidungen

_Nicht auf das, was geistreich, _

_sondern auf das, was wahr ist, _

_kommt es an._

_Albert Schweizer_

Es war ein gutes Dutzend von ihnen und in ihrer Mitte ging schwer gestützt auf einen Stock der Zaubererminister persönlich. Mit seinen gelblichen Augen suchte er das Schlachtfeld ab und blieb kurz an Eryel hängen. Sofort wurden die restlichen Gäste alle befragt und der Minister ging auf Harry zu. Ihm wurde unwohl. Er mochte den Minister nicht, er war zwar jemand der sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber seine Methoden waren genau so unfair und brutal wie zu Fudges Zeiten und davor.

Edward, der Muggelverwandte, stellte sich tapfer den Fragen der Auroren und schritt sogar ein als einer von ihnen grob zu Lupin wurde. Er ahnte nichts von dem Misstrauen, das die Zauberwelt gegen Werwölfe hegte.

"Harry, Harry", sagte der Zaubereiminister kopfschüttelnd. "Sie sehen wie gefährlich die Situation ist."

Er wies mit seinem Stock über die Szenerie. Irgendwie war Harry froh, dass Lupin schon das Schlachtfeld Haus gereinigt hatte. Stolz sah er dem Minister in die Augen. "Na und?"

"Mein Lieber, Sie können nicht immer so viel Glück haben. Wenn Sie nur mein Angebot annehmen würden..."

"Welches Angebot! Und Sie sprechen von Glück! Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz, oder?" unterbrach Eryel sie und Scrimgeour zuckte zusammen. Keiner von beiden hatte sie kommen sehen oder hören. Sie sah den Minister streng an. Harry hätte beinahe gelacht, sie war wirklich nicht groß und sie sah Scrimgeour gerade in die Augen. Der neue Zaubereiminister lief gebückt, auf seinen Stock gestützt, er mußte zu Harry immer leicht aufsehen. Es war ein ungleiches Paar, das hier aufeinander traf und Scrimgeour richtete sich etwas auf und überragte nun Dumbledores Todmannschalter um einige Millimeter. Eryel wirkte angespannt und sehr wachsam. Es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Im Hintergrund schworen die Auroren Magie herauf um den Hergang rekonstruieren zu können. Schatten huschten über den Rasen als man die Vergangenheit wieder sichtbar machte.

"Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Welches Angebot?" fragte Eryel streng.

"Das ich das Maskottchen für das Ministerium spielen soll", antwortete Harry.

"So habe ich das nie gesagt", fauchte Scrimgeour und wirbelte zu Harry herum.

"Nein, Sie haben nur gesagt ich solle mich vom Ministerium benutzen lassen!" schoss Harry zurück.

"Du hast abgelehnt Harry?" fragte Eryel, ließ aber den Minister nicht aus den Augen.

"Ja. Auch Dumbledore hielt die Idee für schlecht", antwortete Harry und seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

"Sie haben den Jungen gehört. Untersuchen Sie was Sie nicht lassen können und verschwinden Sie dann." Eryel trat nun zwischen Harry und Scrimgeour der Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Wer sind Sie? Und was fällt Ihnen ein MIR Befehle zu geben! Immerhin sind hier über ein Dutzend Auroren, wir können den Jungen beschützen!" sagte Scrimgeour und stampfte mit den Stock auf.

"Ihre Auroren waren tot bevor sie den Feind überhaupt gesehen haben. Ihre Flüche waren gebrochen bevor sie Alarm schlugen. DAS nennen Sie Schutz! Verzeihen Sie, dass ich lache", erklärte Eryel mit einem Schauben und drehte sich um. "Geh zu Mrs Weasley, Harry, ich glaube du solltest Ginny helfen sie irgendwie zu beruhigen."

"So und Sie befehlen dem Jungen und Sie nehmen an er gehorcht Ihnen?" höhnte Scrimgeour." Glauben Sie er lässt sich von Ihnen benutzen?"

Harry wurde rot vor Zorn doch plötzlich war da eine Warnung. Ruhig, sagte sie ihm, ruhig, nicht provozieren lassen, Ruhe und Vertrauen. Er schluckte seinen Zorn herunter und wandte sich Mrs Weasley zu. Die Auroren liefen umher wie Wiesel und auch irgendwie verstört.

"Minister wir sind fertig", verkündete ein Auror dem stehenden gelassenen Scrimgeour.

Harry ging neben Mrs Weasley in die Knie und spitzte die Ohren.

"Und?" bellte Scrimgeour genervt und wütend.

"Nun ja, es war keine Magie bei der Tötung der Todesser im Spiel. Es war mehr äußere Einwirkung. Diese ist mit Magie schwer zu erfassen. Wir können nur bedingt erklären was hier genau vor sich ging. Was wir genau wissen ist, dass die Schutzflüche gebrochen wurden aber dann..." Der Auror klang verwirrt.

"Das ahne ich auch." Etwas leise fluchte der Minister: "Muggelmethoden."

Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Sir, was sollen wir mit den Leichen machen? Zum Ministerium für eine genauere Untersuchung?" fragte der Auror.

Harry legte einen Arm um Mrs Weasley und half ihr auf.

Der Minister starrte wutentbrannt auf die eingepackten Leichen und nickte schließlich. "Ja nehmt sie mit. Aber seht zu, dass ihr über den Hintereingang ins Ministerium geht. Ich habe keine Lust morgen im Tagespropheten zu lesen, dass eine Muggel fünf Todesser getötet hat."

Während im Hintergrund die Auroren Leichenbahren heraufbeschworen und langsam mit den Leichen auf der Straße verschwanden, humpelte Scrimgeour auf Mr. Weasley zu. "Ich habe Ihnen geschrieben es würde etwas schief gehen! Warum haben Sie den Jungen überhaupt zu sich gelassen!"

Mr. Weasley bekam rote Ohren und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu antworten: "Er ist der Freund meines Sohnes und der Familie!"

"Und dafür opfern Sie ihre Sicherheit?" fragte Scrimgeour nach und hob in gespielter Überraschung eine Augenbraue.

Harry sah fest auf den Boden.

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Minister hinter den Auroren, doch seine letzten Worte hatten einen schalen Beigeschmack bei allen hinterlassen.

Eryel schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte laut genug: "Als ob es irgendwo sicherer wäre. Lächerlich! Ich hoffe nur sie verbrennen die Leichen auch!"

"Verbrennen?" fragte Hermine empört.

"Natürlich verbrennen. Oder willst du Tom neue Körper für seine untote Armee geben?" Eryel sah nun Hermine skeptisch an. "Mädchen, was hast du in der Schule gelernt?"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie die restlichen Besucher zurück und begann sich ausgiebig um ihre Pferde zu kümmern.

Die Weasleys und die übriggebliebenden Gäste gingen nun langsam in das Haus zurück. Keiner wollte mehr feiern und keiner verspürte mehr große Lust, im Garten zu sitzen. Dabei war es ein lauer Sommerabend. Das Haus versprach irgendwie mehr Sicherheit. Harry saß am Fenster und starrte auf die Koppel. Eryel schlug dort ein kleines Einmannzelt auf und bereitete sich für die Nacht vor. Als Mr. Weasley sie fragte ob sie nicht mit ins Haus kommen wollte, lehnte sie höflich ab. Sie liebte die Natur und überhaupt sei das Wetter im Moment zu schön um im Haus zu sitzen. Harry gab ihr im Inneren Recht, es war wirklich einfach zu schön, aber genau so wusste er, würde Mr. und Mrs. Weasley vor Sorge verrückt werden, wenn er einfach draußen in den Garten ginge. Zu tief saß noch der Schock des Überfalls in ihren Gliedern.

Lange saß er am Fenster und dachte nach. Er wollte kein Gefangener seiner eigenen Gefahr werden! Genau so wenig wollte er, dass die Weasleys noch länger unter seiner Gegenwart litten. Während er die ruhig grasenden Pferde im Mondlicht betrachtete, reifte eine Entscheidung in ihm heran.

Als der Morgen graute, ging er leise nach oben in Rons Zimmer. Es war leer, Ron saß halb eingenickt unten bei den anderen. Schnell und ohne großen Plan, nur von dem Gedanken beseelt schnell zu verschwinden, stopfte Harry einige Kleidungsstücke und ein paar Schuhe in eine Umhängetasche. Weg, er wollte nur noch weg. Unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel seines Vaters huschte er aus dem Haus und nahm in erst ab als er an der Pferdekoppel angelangt war. Nachdenklich sah er zurück zum Haus, aus dessen Schornstein ein einsamer Rauchfaden stieg. Langsam hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte nichts zurück gelassen, keinen Brief, keine Nachricht. Aber es war besser so. Keiner konnte ihm so folgen. Die Sonne stahl sich über den Hügel und ließ das Haus und das Anwesen der Weasleys in einem ruhigen Licht erstrahlen, nichts mehr wies auf den Überfall hin.

Mit einem Seufzer drehte Harry sich um und - sah in die Augen von Eryel.

Er schrak zurück.

Nachdenklich und stumm sah sie ihn an, ihr Blick wanderte von seinem zerknitterten Hemd, über die groben Hosen zur Tasche. Dann seufzte sie und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

"Komm, gehen wir spazieren", meinte sie schlicht.

Was sie unter "Wir" verstand war für Harry überraschend. Sie hatte ihren zwei Pferden je ein Halfter übergezogen und Stricke daran befestigt. Ein Pferd drückte sie Harry in die Hand, das andere nahm sie. Die Tasche ließen sie am Koppelzaun zurück. Die erste Zeit liefen sie ohne zu sprechen, nur das Klappern der Hufe begleitete sie. Harry ging einfach ruhig neben ihr her und war froh, dass sein Pferd so brav folgte. Die Sonne stieg höher und höher und bald war das Weasley Haus nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Pferde schnaubten nur ab und zu und spitzten die Ohren wenn ein Tier im Gebüsch raschelte. Harry spürte das Eryel ihm den ersten Schritt ermöglichen wollte, so räusperte er sich, "Ähm..." und wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. "Schönes Pferd."

Sofort gab er sich innerlich einen Tritt. Das war bestimmt nicht was sie hören wollte.

"Hm." Sie nickte und wies hinter sich. "Der hier heißt Sirius und deiner heißt Aldebaran."

Bei dem Wort Sirius glaube Harry, dass sein Magen zu Eis gefror.

"Sie wollten Namen von Sternen haben", setzte sie erklärend hinzu.

Harry nickte und sah sich Sirius genauer an, es war ein sehr dunkles Pferd ohne Abzeichen, fast schwarz, nur in der Sonne erkannte er einige braune Stellen. Aldebaran hingegen war ganz und gar schokoladenbraun mit einem weißen Huf. Es war schöne Pferde und Harry könnte seinen Besen verwetten, dass sie zuhörten, denn sie spitzten die Ohren. Seinen Besen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Besen im Haus vergessen. Wütend stieß er einen kleinen Stein aus dem Weg.

Eryel half Harry nicht sich zu erklären, stattdessen führte sie ihr Pferd nun auf eine Wiese und ließ es grasen. Während Aldebaran sein Gras rupfte legte sich Harry nun bessere Worte im Geist zurecht und einen Plan, wie er doch an seinen Besen gelangen konnte.

"Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr passiert. Es war schon ein Fehler bei der Hochzeit dabei zu sein", begann er und zupfte verlegen am Führstrick.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Eryel schlicht.

Harry sah sie von der Seite aus an. Hier ähnelte sie Dumbledore sehr. Er war in solchen Situationen auch immer sehr wortkarg gewesen. Ein Gedanke kam, stahl sich langsam hoch. Doch er war zu unwahrscheinlich, so schob er ihn wieder auf die Seite und versuchte seine Gefühle und Beweggründe zu erklären.

"Ich habe Angst, dass Hermine, Ron, Ginny oder sonst jemandem etwas geschieht. Alle, die mir helfen wollten, alle, die sich zwischen mich und Voldemort stellten, sind entweder tot oder schwer verletzt", sprudelte es nun aus Harry hervor. "Deswegen möchte ich allein sein."

"Aha", sagte Eryel nur und zupfte einen Grashalm aus der langen Mähne von Sirius. Harry fluchte innerlich, warum hatte Dumbledore jemanden schicken müssen, der ihm selbst so sehr glich?

"Weil, so bin ich nur noch für mich verantwortlich und für mein Handeln." Harry spürte, dass er drohte sich wiederholen.

Eryel seufzte. "Aber hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass du nicht für alles verantwortlich bist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Alle die dir halfen oder gestorben sind, taten es weil es ihr eigener Wille war. Oder hast du je Dumbledore darum gebeten dir zu helfen? Oder deinen Paten Sirius? Deine Eltern? Ron oder Hermine?" fragte sie und jedes Mal mußte Harry den Kopf schütteln.

"Harry, du hast mehr Lasten, als ein Mensch in deinem Alter tragen kann. Freunde können dir helfen, sie erleichtern dir die Last. Lass sie nicht so zurück. Sie wollen dir helfen weil sie dich mögen. Nicht weil du DER große Harry Potter bist", sie fuchtelte ein der Luft herum, "sondern ihr Freund seid und wahre Freundschaft erfährt man nie in glücklichen Zeiten sondern in den schweren", fuhr sie fort und mit einem leisen Lachen fügte sie hinzu: "Und außerdem hast du deinen Besen vergessen und laut Dumbledore magst du doch fliegen oder?"

Harry nickte. "Ich liebe das Fliegen über alles. Was soll ich machen?"

Er hoffte, dass Eryel hier nicht Dumbledore glich, einmal wollte er Rat von anderen und keine Fragen. Aber er wurde auch diesmal enttäuscht.

Eryel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was wolltest du jetzt machen?"

"Ich wollte das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen und dann die Hor..." Harry stockte. Wußte sie von den Horkruxen?

"Ja ich weiß von den Horkruxen. Dumbledore sagte es mir. Gut, dann machen wir es so und mit etwas Glück kannst du dich sogar heute noch auf den Weg machen, MIT deinen Freunden. Den viel Zeit ist ja nicht mehr, wir müssen uns beeilen. Am ersten September beginnt die Schule!" sagte sie fröhlich. "Komm du alter Gierhals wir gehen zurück."

Sirius rupfte noch schnell einen großen Büschel Gras heraus und ließ sich zurück auf den Weg zerren. Harry tat es ihr nach und zog Aldebaran zurück auf den Weg.

"Schule!" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ach, das erkläre ich später. Komm laufen wir zurück, ich befürchte glatt, dass wir zu spät kommen." Sie lachte und begann loszulaufen. Mit lautem Hufgeklapper trabte ihr Sirius hinterher.


	8. Kapitel 7 Bewegung

Kapitel 7 Bewegung

Um sich selbst zu erkennen, muss man handeln.

Albert Camus

Sie rannten über den Weg, wobei Harry das Gefühl hatte, er rannte und das Pferd neben ihm trottete nur gemütlich hinter ihm her. Schon sah er das Haus der Weasleys wieder, aus dem schiefen Schornstein quoll Rauch und ein Lufthauch strich über die Wiesen. Es roch nach gebratenem Speck und Eiern. Harrys Magen knurrte. Hunger - das auch noch! Doch da war noch etwas anderes! Urplötzlich blieb er stehen, das Pferd rumpelte leicht gegen ihn und starrte ihn an. Verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stopp tänzelte es leicht auf der Stelle. Dort gab es Nahrung, dort gab es Futter für Mensch und Tier. Warum blieb dieser Magier stehen?

Der Magier blieb weiter stehen und schien ganz in sich gekehrt. Aldebaran blieb nun auch still stehen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Warum war dieser jetzt so komisch? Menschen! Verstehe einer mal Menschen! Wobei… halt, keine Menschen! Zauberer! Noch schlimmer!

Eryel blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen und drehte sich nach Harry um. Der Junge war plötzlich stehen geblieben. Er wirkte völlig erstarrt und in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um das Seil. Aldebaran schnupperte nun besorgt an dem Jungen und seine Ohren wanderten unruhig von vorn nach hinten.

Langsam trat Eryel näher. War doch alles etwas zu schnell gegangen? Hatte sie sich ihn ihm getäuscht? Hatte Dumbledore ihr etwas Falsches erzählt? Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schultern. Er war völlig geistesabwesend. Bei allem was den Magiern heilig war, war sie doch zu spät gekommen? Hätte sie früher kommen sollen. Früher nach Hogwarts? Nein, Dumbledore hatte es nicht gewollt. Sie war sein letzter Trumpf gewesen.

Harry fühlte sich verloren und urplötzlich sehr einsam. Er sah auf.

"Was soll ich machen? Wie soll all das hier weiter gehen?" hauchte er. Er wußte nicht mehr was er tat, nicht mehr wohin er sollte. Alles war plötzlich so unsicher. Vorhin, da war er sich so sicher: Einfach nur weg und irgendwie alles überstehen. Jetzt war urplötzlich alles wie weggeblasen. Da lächelte Eryel und es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich lächelte, kein überhebliches, kein frag-nicht-so-dumm-Lächeln, es war ein wirkliches Lächeln hinter dem Verständnis stand und noch etwas anderes, was Harry im Moment nicht fassen konnte. Noch nicht. Dabei war die Lösung so nah, er konnte es fast greifen, fast erfassen. Verdammt! Warum konnte er dieses Puzzle, das vor ihm stand, nicht lösen?! Und warum sprach er mit jemandem darüber, den er kaum 24 Stunden kannte? Was hatte sie an sich, dass er sich ihr anvertrauen konnte? Leise sagte eine Stimme in ihm, dass es wohl gerade daran lag, dass sie neu war und unbelastet von seiner Geschichte, hatte ihn nicht in all den Jahren erlebt... Ob es stimmte wußte er nicht so richtig.

"Ich weiß es nicht Harry", sagte Eryel und sie klang aufrichtig, "ich weiß nur eins: Dumbledore wollte, dass ich komme."

Harry sah sie nur an und so fuhr sie fort: "Aber eins sollte man immer machen. Einen Schritt vor den anderem und versuchen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren!"

Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich. "Du warst nie allein und da...", sie wies auf den Schornstein der Weasleys, "da sind noch viel mehr Freunde, die immer um dich waren."

Sie legte einen Arm um ihn, was etwas seltsam war, da sie kleiner war als er, und führte ihn Richtung Haus. Wortlos ließ er es zu. Sie war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel.

Vor dem Haus stand eine Art LKW und die halbe Weasley-Familie stand daneben und starrte dieses Ungetüm in blau und weiß an. Eine alte Frau mit schlohweißen Haaren stand neben der geöffneten Fahrertür und unterhielt sich mit Lupin. Eryel ließ Harry los und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie stieß einen hellen Schrei aus, der weit über das Land ging. Die alte Frau wirbelte herum, und ließ eine Karte fallen, mit der sie noch vor einigen Sekunden vor Lupins Nase herumgewedelt hatte. Eryel warf den Strick über den Hals des Pferdes, streckte die Arme aus und lief der Frau entgegen. Noch im Laufen riefen sich die beiden Frauen etwas zu, bis sie sich schließlich in die Arme schlossen. Harry stand unschlüssig in der Einfahrt und sah leicht bedrückt zu seinen Freunden. Hermine kam auf ihn zu, dabei warf sie den beiden Frauen, die nun laut lachend und schwatzend auf den LKW zugingen, nervöse Blicke zu.

"Harry alles in Ordnung?" frage sie besorgt und ging dabei Sirius aus dem Weg. Hermine mochte keine Pferde, hatte sie noch nie gemocht.

Unschlüssig zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er war sich noch nicht sicher. Da waren einfach noch zu viele Dinge im Unklaren und eines dieser unklaren Dinge stieg gerade lachend in den LKW.

"Sie sagte ihr Name sei Edith. Man hätte sie gerufen, letzte Nacht!" Hermine stellte sich in einiger Entfernung von Aldebaran auf, aber nahe genug, dass sie Harry genauer betrachten konnte.

"Letzte Nacht?" Harry sah auf.

"Ja letzte Nacht, sie meinte, sie hätte kaum Zeit gehabt", sagte Hermine weiter, bemüht das Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Derweil hatten Eryel und Edith seitlich eine Verladeklappe geöffnet und standen nun im LKW.

"Harry wo warst du?" frage Hermine nun leise und Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Mrs Weasley ist fast ein zweites Mal zusammen gebrochen und du hättest Lupin erst einmal sehen sollen!"

"Musste nachdenken", grummelte er zurück, im Moment wollte er nicht darüber reden. Ohne sie direkt anzusehen ging er auf Sirius zu und angelte mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Strick.

"Komm Sirius", grummelte er und der Name des Tieres schnürte ihm fast den Hals zu. Langsam ging er auf den LKW zu und ließ Hermine stehen, die ihm in gebührenden Abstand folgte. Edith sprang von der Rampe und zeigte auf etwas unter dem LKW, es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und beide Frauen krochen unter den Transporter. Erst jetzt konnte Harry die große blaue Schrift entziffern, die er vorher für einen Farbklecks gehalten hatte.

VORSICHT PFERDE!

"Ein Pferdetransporter!" raunte er, Sirius legte die Ohren an und Aldebaran zog ihn Richtung Koppel. Beide Tiere waren von diesem Transporter sichtlich NICHT begeistert. Mit Mühe konnte Harry es verhindern, dass er von dem Braunen in Richtung Koppel spazieren gegangen wurde.

"Halt Stop!" rief er und zog an dem Strick.

Eryel kam unter dem Auto hervorgekrochen und hatte einige Grashalme im Haar. Nichts mehr erinnerte an die Frau, die vor einigen Stunden noch fünf Todesser ins Jenseits befördert hatte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die ruhige und lächelnde Frau vom Weg. Jetzt war sie wieder die schräge Reiterin, die sich verlaufen hatte. Edith klopfte sich den Staub aus den Hosen und sprach munter weiter. Keiner verstand was sie sagten. Weiter schwatzend nahmen beide Frauen Harry die Pferde ab und brachten sie auf die Koppel. Das war Potter gar nicht recht, denn jetzt war er nämlich allein mit den Weasleys und seinen Freunden. Er konnte kein Pferd mehr zwischen sich und Hermine bringen, oder sich gar hinter einem Gespräch mit Eryel verstecken.

"Wo warst du Harry?" fragte nun Lupin.

"Nachdenken", murmelte Harry und zupfte ein Pferdehaar von seinem Ärmel.

Lupin sah ihn nur unergründlich an und nickte schließlich. "Sag das nächste Mal nur Bescheid, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", sagte er.

Mrs Weasley schluchzte in ein Taschentuch und verschwand im Haus.

"Hm." Harry nickte und ließ sich ins Haus geleiten.

"He", meinte Ron nur und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte Hermine bevor sie die Tür schloss und wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Koppel.

"Sie werden schon kommen", meinte Lupin ruhig.

Die Stimmung am Tisch war leicht bedrückt, keiner wagte so recht Harry anzusehen. Mrs Weasley schniefte hier und da und tat jedem reichlich Speck und Eier auf den Teller. Im Hintergrund wusch sich das Geschirr selbst und auf einer alten Kommode strickten zwei Nadeln an ein paar Socken. Ihr leises Klickern war neben dem Geräusch von einer weiteren Pfanne voll bratenden Eiern, das einzige im Raum.

"Hat jemand bei ihr ein Telephon gesehen?" frage schließlich Lupin in die Runde. Von den Weasleys kamen nur verständnislose Blicke, Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, wie die anderen wenigen Gäste, die noch geblieben waren. Die Vela zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte dabei den Muggelverwandten Tee. Lupin runzelte die Stirn.

Lachen ertönte vom Hof her, Eryel und Edith kamen.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und die zwei Frauen betraten den Raum. Eryel lächelte breit in die Runde und anfangs lachte auch Edith, bis sie die sich selbst waschende Pfanne und die Stricknadeln sah. Sie duckte sich und wich einen halben Schritt zurück.

"Zauberer!" zischte sie und wirkte plötzlich wie ein Tier, das man in die Ecke getrieben hatte.

Eryel griff nach ihrem Arm und sprach schnell auf sie ein, dabei klopfte sie ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter.

"ZAUBERER!" brüllte nun Edith und wies anklagend auf die am Tisch Sitzenden, dann leiser: "Wie konntet ihr?"

Seufzend schüttelte Eryel den Kopf. "Deine Großmutter hätte mich verstanden. Beruhige dich."

Edith starrte von Eryel zu den Menschen am Tisch, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Abscheu, ja sogar Haß stand in ihren Augen, aber ganz im Hintergrund flackerte auch Furcht.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dieser dreimal verfluchte Zauberer Dum…", weiter kam sie nicht, Eryel zischte etwas und Edith zuckte zusammen.

Eryels Stimme hatte nun etwas Drohendes angenommen, sie grummelte nur einige Worte, als sie endete entzog sich Edith ihrem Griff.

Die alte Frau nickte nur, drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum.

"Entschuldigt sie bitte. Sie wußte nicht wohin ich sie rief und zu wem", meinte Eryel und setzte sich in Ermangelung eines freien Stuhls auf die Kommode neben die Nadeln.

"Sie mag wohl keine Zauberer?" frage Lupin.

Sie nickte nur und seufzend vergrub Eryel nun ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

"Müde?" fragte Tonks.

"Nein, es gibt nur so viel zu beachten." Sie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und lächelte gezwungen.

"Wir müssen einiges besprechen", sagte Lupin vorsichtig und Eryel richtete sich auf. "Ja das müssen wir", ergänzte sie und sah Harry an. "Du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

Protest kam auf doch als Lupin "das stimmt" sagte verstummte der Protest.

Plötzlich war Lupin der Mittelpunkt des Interesses, doch er gab geschickt die Aufmerksamkeit an Eryel weiter in dem er sie fragte: "Was schwebt Ihnen vor?"

"Bewegung. Er muss in Bewegung bleiben, nicht länger als 8 Stunden an einem Ort, wenn nicht weniger. Ein bewegliches Ziel ist schwerer zu jagen und kostet viele Reserven. Reserven, die Tom im Moment nicht hat und das Ministerium auch nicht", sagte sie ruhig und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie hob ihre Hand und zählte weiter auf: "Wechselnde Transportmöglichkeiten, keine direkten Wege, Vermeidung von belebten Plätzen, kurz Bewegung, und an Orte gehen, an die man ihn nicht vermutet."

Harry sackte in sich zusammen, dann war der Besuch am Grab seiner Eltern wohl gestorben.

Mr Weasley hob noch einmal seine Stimme an. "Ich kann mehr Banne um das Haus errichten und Hilfe vom Ministerium anfordern!"

Eryel lachte kurz auf. "Nach dem was Harry dem Minister an den Kopf geworfen hat? Nein Mr. Weasley, und was die Flüche anging... Der Besuch gestern hatte die vorhandenen Flüche gebrochen bevor die Wachen an der Straße wußten was geschah!"

Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie so etwas schon einmal gesagt hatte.

"Warum…", begann Lupin langsam, "sollten wir Ihnen Harry anvertrauen?"

Da war es, dieses gefährliche und absolut berechnende Lächeln. Sie beugte sich vor und sagte: "Mr. Lupin, Albus wollte es. Wenn Harry hier bleibt, bleibe ich auch hier. Wenn er diesen Ort verläßt, werde ich ihm folgen. Sie haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Er kommt mit mir und bleibt bis zum Schulanfang mit mir in Bewegung, bis er wieder die Sicherheit von Hogwarts hat, oder er bleibt hier und wir müssen uns auf einen weiteren Kampf mit Todessern vorbereiten. Nur, diesmal wird er keine halb betrunkenen Anhänger schicken. Sie werden methodisch vorgehen und gerissen. Ob ich dann noch alle hier beschützen kann, wie gestern Abend, ist fraglich."

"Ich traue Ihnen nicht. Ich weiß zu wenig über Sie", sagte Lupin.

Da lachte Eryel. "Glauben Sie mir Mr. Lupin, das wollen Sie nicht wirklich!"

"Wenn Harry geht dann nur mit mir", meinte plötzlich Ron, der bis dahin, gegen sein übliches Verhalten, stumm dagesessen und sie beobachtet hatte.

"Und mit mir!" sagte Hermine und erhob sich.

"Und ich!" meinte Ginny.

"NEIN!" sagte Harry.

Ginny sah Eryel an fast so, als erwarte sie Hilfe von ihr, doch diese hob nur die Hände. "Ich kann nur eins sagen: je weniger desto besser."

"Ginny", Harry nahm sie am Arm und zog sie in eine Ecke, "ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

"So, du glaubst, das zu entscheiden, ja?" meinte sie trotzig.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er sie bei dieser Reise nicht mitnehmen konnte. Ron und Hermine, ja das waren seine Freunde von Anfang an, sie waren wirklich immer dabei gewesen, kannten ihn, kannten die Gefahren, aber Ginny… Er sah auf und fragte Eryel: "Wird ein Schutz für hier zurück bleiben?"

Sie nickte. "Es wird ein Schutz hier zurück bleiben. Nur, sobald du weg bist gibt es keinen Grund mehr dieses Haus zu überfallen. Zusätzlich sollten jedoch die hier Anwesenden sich wieder in ihre eigenen Häuser und Wohnungen zurückziehen, oder, noch besser, zu Freunden. Verteilte Ziele sind schwerer zu erfassen und man kann das eine nicht angreifen ohne die anderen zu warnen."

Harry sah wieder zu Ginny, diese schluckte schwer. "Bitte", sagte er.

Ginny wandte sich zornig ab und bevor sie wütend den Raum verließ warf sie Eryel einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Wenn ihm etwas passiert bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Eryel verneigte sich leicht und antwortete: "Das ist nur rechtens."

Ginny warf mit Schwung die Tür ihres Zimmers ins Schloss und Harry ließ die Schultern hängen.

Eine Stunde später war alles gepackt und die Taschen und Besen waren sicher im Wohnbereich des Pferdetransporters untergebracht. Die Pferde hatten sich nur zögernd in den Transporter führen lassen. Mrs Weasley hatte ihnen Proviant für Wochen eingepackt und Eryel saß im Führerhaus und machte sich mit der Technik vertraut.

"Wie erreichen wir euch?" frage Lupin als er die Tür hinter Harry schloss.

Eryel startete den LKW und meinte nur: "Am besten gar nicht. Wir erreichen Sie!"

Damit verließen sie den Hof und plötzlich meinte Tonks neben Lupin: "Was meinte sie mit Schulanfang?"


End file.
